


Bound to Gag

by HunnieDae



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hyung Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Humiliation Kink?, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Baekhyun enjoys teasing Jongdae with his words and fingers.A little too much.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 34
Kudos: 237
Collections: Down to Business





	Bound to Gag

**Author's Note:**

> Lolistar92 and I talked about challenging ourselves to write smut in 1000 words or less. All because we are both knee deep in the unknown world of _*shudders*_ plot, for fest fics. When really, we both would much rather be writing the smut we have planned. 
> 
> This is my attempt and I'm quite proud of my short work. It wasn't going to see the light of day, but Lolistar92's kind screaming on the GDoc convinced me to publish >.>
> 
> My X-HunnieDae came out - read with care and enjoy x x x

Baekhyun runs his fingers down Jongdae’s spine. Light, fleeting touches, just to drive Jongdae wild with need. He lets his fingertips stroke over Jongdae’s wrists that are bound behind his back. 

Jongdae is face down, ass up on the bed, knees spread wide in want. His blonde hair matted against the dark sheets. But Baekhun just wants to tease. That’s all. Nothing more, nothing less. 

The low light in the room casts a soft shine over Jongdae’s sweaty skin, dewy from the amount of time Baekhyun has spent edging him. Baekhyun still looks as darkly lust filled as ever, black hair still perfectly in place. 

“Is this what you want, baby?” Baekhyun asks, pushing his fingers down between Jongdae’s spread cheeks. Jongdae’s thighs spread wider, showcasing his tight asshole to Baekhyun more. “Oh, it  _ is! _ ” Baekhyun crows. 

Pressing his fingers into the supple flesh of Jongdae’s cheeks, Baekhyun spreads Jongdae further, revelling in the way Jongdae whines. 

“Okay sweetheart, my angel. Just for you.” Baekhyun lets go of one the fat asscheeks and tickles his fingers over Jongdae’s skin until he has one digit pressed against Jongdae’s hole. 

“So pretty, so tight. Is this all for me?” 

In lieu of waiting for an answer, Baekhyun presses his finger slightly harder against Jongdae’s rim, loving the way it instantly starts to part, like it’s accepting Baekhyun back home. 

Baekhyun traces with soft touches, crooning praise at Jongdae. “All for me? I get to fuck you? Get to put my hard dick in  _ here?”  _ He presses harder and then lets up again. Jongdae’s whine of frustration goes straight to his dick. "I just don’t know what you  _ want  _ Jongdae, you're gonna have to tell me."

Jongdae’s thighs tremble and his garbled moan around the ball gag in his mouth has Baekhyun grinning from ear to ear. He’s having far too much fun.

The sound of the lube bottle clicking open takes over the quiet room for a moment before Baekhyun pours a small amount into the palm of his hand and spreading it around.

Reaching around Jongdae’s body, he teases the head of Jongdae’s cock. “Look how hard you are for me, handsome prince. Little cock leaking onto the sheets. Such a good boy for me.” There’s no hiding the pleasure in Baekhyun’s tone. 

Having Jongdae gagged and bound, at Baekhyun’s mercy is a power trip that he could live off. His own cock stands hard and proud between his legs. But it can wait, having already cummed into Jongdae’s pretty throat earlier. 

With a tight-fisted grip around Jongdae’s small cock, Baekhyun strokes it with instant speed, pulling Jongdae hard and fast to the precipice of climax, only to let go just before Jongdae goes over the edge,  _ again. _

It's so beautiful how Jongdae’s body goes tense, expecting an orgasm that never quite comes to fruition. 

Muffled sobs fill the room and it only heightens Baekhyun’s desire to wreck Jongdae. 

“You only get to cum if you tell me what you need me to do, cutey.”

Jongdae’s head angles around and he glares at Baekhyun, wet eyes glimmering in the dimmed light. 

Around the ball bag, Jongdae’s kitten lips are stretched taut, pink and swollen from where Baekhyun fucked Jongdae’s face for far too long. 

With a grunt, Jongdae pushes his ass back. The finger Baekhyun was running around Jongdae’s rim has escalated into two, teasing the furled hole but never quite breeching. 

“The things I would do to this ass, if only you would just let hyung know what you want,” Baekhyun’s voice is dripping with faux-sweetness. Like thick honey dripping down over Jongdae’s body and adding to the mixture of fluids Baekhyun had kindly coated him with. 

“First, I’d like to eat you out, would you like that baby?” 

Jongdae grunts, canting his hips back. Baekhyun takes that as an answer and leans down to lick up and down Jongdae’s taint, once, twice, before pulling away. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae whimpers around the ball gag, or at least that is what Baekhyun concludes Jongdae said. 

Languidly, Baekhyun strokes over Jongdae’s cock, touch too light to ever bring Jongdae over the edge. 

“Then I would take my time stretching you open. I would fist you, Jongdae. Just ask for it. I would work my hand into your hole and stroke over your sweet spot so well, baby boy. Then, I would fuck you with my fist.  _ Gosh,  _ you would look so pretty stretched around my hand.” 

Baekhyun pokes his fingers harder than before, on a razor sharp edge of going inside Jongdae to emphasise his words. To make Jongdae think of nothing but Baekhyun working his fist into Jongdae’s swollen, hot walls. 

“Think of how much you’d gape, Dae. Hyung has big hands you know,” Baekhyun coos, tightening his grip around Jongdae’s cock slightly. 

Jongdae’s body shudders with his sobs of desperation. Eyes screwed tightly shut. Knees spread wide and thighs quivering, Jongdae shakes his ass back and forth. 

“What a sight! Are you trying to look pretty for hyung? Aw, baby! Do it again, show yourself off for me again.” 

And like the good boy he is, Jongdae wiggles his cheeks again, enticing Baekhyun.

“Well, I guess you deserve your reward!”

Baekhyun increases his speed impossibly fast, jerking Jongdae to cum far too quickly for it to ever be satisfying. 

The faintest added pressure of Baekhyun’s two fingers prods them marginally into Jongdae’s asshole and with a loud, unabashed cry, Jongdae cums all over the sheets. 

“Look at the mess your little cock made!”

Baekhyun tugs on Jongdae’s matted hair and unclips the ball bag, shoving Jongdae’s face into the sheets to lap at his own cum. “Clean it up baby and I promise you I’ll fuck you after.”

There’s no sight quite like it, Jongdae desperately licking up his own release so that maybe  _ this  _ time Baekhyun will keep his promise. 

Maybe.

Probably not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you could let me know in some way, shape or form, if you enjoyed the creation from this little challenge, I'd really appreciate it! :D
> 
> I'd like to possibly try more of these to brush up on my quick smut skills :) x x x


End file.
